Tell me a Story
by Vywien is me
Summary: Ron gets bored one snowy day and asks Hermione to entertain him with a story... RWHG. :D


**Disclaimer**: No.

**Summary**: Ron gets bored one day and asks Hermione to tell him a story. RWHG:) Oneshot.

I was really lazy writing this story by the way. I just had the sudden thought because I was bored enough to write a fic. Heehee. :)

(They're in the common room by the way. It's in their...7th year I guess? Haha, who cares about Voldy for now. Just pretend they're back at school.)

* * *

"Ron, will you _stop it_?" Hermione asked exasperatingly for the umpteenth time as the red-haired boy poked her once again with his quill.

"I'm bored!" Ron declared. Hermione glared at him.

"Go find something better to do instead of poking me every three minutes! Unlike you, I've got homework to do."

"But Hermione, it's the _HOLIDAYS_!" Ron yelled. "Normal people don't do homework on holidays."

"Well, then I'm not normal, am I?" Hermione said as she returned back to her Ancient Runes chart. Ron dropped the quill onto the table and slouched back in his chair. He watched the quill lie there and said, "There's nothing to do. It's not my fault it snowed too much and I can't go outside."

"Sitting there isn't going to help you. And don't expect me to entertain you. As you can see, I'm busy."

"Hey, Hermione, wanna tell me a story?" Ron asked happily.

"Let me make myself clear: _I'm **busy**_. And besides, I haven't got a good story."

"You can make one up, can't you?"

"How many times do I have to say it? **_I'M BUSY_**! What part of 'I'm busy' do you NOT understand?" She shouted. "Now will you please leave me alone?"

"I will if you tell me a story."

"…Really?"

"I promise. Now tell me one, _pleeaaassseee_?" Ron begged.

Hermione placed her quill down on the table and turned to face him. "Okay, fine. But you HAVE to leave me alone after I tell you."

"Ah, finally," Ron smiled. "You have a good story in mind then? Er—at least, it _better_ be good."

"Don't be so silly. I wouldn't tell stories unless they _were_ good. Anyways. Where shall I begin?" Hermione paused to think. "Um...okay. So...

"Once upon a time...there was this girl. Her name was...Laura, uh—Litton. Her last name was Litton. (As you can see, Ron, I'm making this up as I go.) When she was about eleven years old, she met this boy named...Gary—Er—Grelish? She didn't like him at all. He was pretty rude and mean. But first impressions aren't, well, everything."

"Hermione, it sounds like it _might_ be a good story, but you're bad at storytelling. What kind of names are those?"

"Shut up, Ron! Let's see _you_ make up a story from the top of your head! Now if you want me to continue..."

"You didn't even say where she met him!"

"Okay, let's just say it was at Hogwarts then, okay?"

"Fine."

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me with that awful remark, she didn't like him at all. He didn't like her at all either. But...well, fate. They both ended up in the same House. Things got worse...she was a clever girl...he on the other hand wasn't as clever. In fact, I don't mind saying he was a stupid git. Well, not really. But Laura would definitely say he was at times. He got _jealous_ of her super smart brains and how she could do everything in class _perfectly_—"

"You're wrong!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oops, I mean—go on."

"Anyways...so one class, they had to pair up in Transfiguration. Laura could do the spell, Gary could not. Gary got jealous and angry and made her cry. She cried all day. But then, something dangerous happened at Hogwarts. Apparently, a...giant snake got into the castle. If it were not for Gary and his best friend...err...Chris...Cunningham, Laura could have died. So...after that event, the three soon became best of friends."

Ron was actually getting really into the story and was catching on to Hermione's every word.

"So, throughout second and third year, they—well at least Laura?—kind of developed a liking for each other. Not just any liking. More-than-just-best-friends kind of liking...even though in their third year, they got into a big fight about how she er—ruined his um...quill because she thought her quill was better. But anyways...luckily, all that got resolved before third year ended."

"Go onto fourth year!"

"Getting excited now, are we? Okay, fourth year started out alright. Except Gary got jealous of Chris because...because...well that isn't important. Anyways. Nevermind that. So Hogwarts just err, wanted something different so they hosted a dance around Christmas time. The um—Christmas Ball. Other schools were invited too. Gary, however, asked Laura to go to the ball with him a little too late. Laura was in fact going to the ball with...Wallace from...some other wizarding school. Um, Wallace was famous and even Gary pretty much _worshipped_ him...until he found out Laura was going with him. It appears that he became jealous. Once he found out that Laura went with Wallace, he was really angry and spoke badly of Wallace. So there was much tension between Gary and Laura once again in their fourth year."

Ron could be oblivious sometimes...but even he couldn't be fooled by this...different—WORSE story of the _real_ "Gary and Laura". Much worse! How could she forget to mention how good-looking and handsome Gary was? What about funny? She left out all those good traits. However, he waited until she finished the story. It had been about an hour already since Hermione started the story. Her Ancient Runes chart lay forgotten on the table.

"Sixth year. LOTS of tension. Well, at first they were getting along fine...but suddenly, this other girl named...Yasmen—"

Ron burst out laughing. Hermione smiled. She received the effect she wanted. Of course she wanted to choose a ridiculous name for "this other girl".

"Anyways, _Yasmen_ (Ron laughed again) had attractions for Gary and for some reason, Gary started to go out with her to spite Laura or something. He made out with _Yasmen_ more than he actually talked to her. He made a point of making out with her in front of Laura too. Laura was heartbroken and had many nights where she cried herself to sleep. Cried over a stupid git that was hurting her. It wasn't until Gary almost died that year that Laura talked to him again. And later, with Chris' Felix Felicis, _Yasmen_ broke up with Gary since he was too cowardly to do it himself—"

"HEY!"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Gary was NOT a coward."

"He sure seemed like it, didn't he? Now if you'll let me continue, I'm almost done! Gary _was_ cowardly. He couldn't even admit his feelings to Laura. But then again...Laura couldn't admit her feelings to Ron—I mean Gary either...oh no..."

Hermione flushed bright red and Ron gasped.

"You said it!" Ron proudly proclaimed.

"Said what? I'm telling the story about Laura, not Hermione," she said as she looked away.

"Aw, come on, Hermione. Just admit it, you pretty much said you loved—"

"Don't be so cocky, Ron!" Hermione shrieked as she slammed her Ancient Runes book shut and picked up her quill and her Ancient Runes chart. She was about to make her way up to the girl's common room when Ron hastily ran up to her and grabbed her hand before she took a step into the forbidden territory...well, forbidden for Ron of course.

"You didn't finish the story."

"I never planned to. _You_ can if you want to," Hermione said, turning around to face him.

"And one day in their seventh year," Ron slowly made up. "Gary asked Laura to tell him a story...and—and...Oh, screw it! Gary loves Laura, end of story! Can they snog now?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I suppose they can."

"Good," Ron replied. Smiling back at her, he closed the space between them, and gave her their very first kiss. The very first kiss _they_ shared. Ancient Runes and her quill forgotten, she dropped all her belongings to the floor, snaked her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. Hermione was still grinning when they pulled apart. Her eyes fluttered open and said—

"Mmmm, and they lived happily ever after."

Ron nodded in agreement. "They better."

"The end," Hermione added.

"End? I don't think it ends here just yet," Ron said.

"No?"

"No. But maybe after another snog..."

"Ron, _don't_ use this story to your advantage," Hermione reproached as he snickered.

"Why not?" Ron laughed as he leaned down to capture her lips again. When they broke apart again, he said, "Okay, _now_ you can say the end."

"Actually...maybe after another snog."

"Don't use the story to your advantage, Hermione," Ron said, smirking. But he agreed anyways of course and pressed his lips against hers again.

...And _that_ is the result of Hermione's never-ending story.

* * *

Haha, I chose the most random names for Hermione's story. :)

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
